Home
by RealSlimShady
Summary: Cameron Morgan has been on the run for 3 months and has found the answers about her dad. Can she accept them? Who is sent to bring Cammie home? One-shot for now.


**Please read the Authors Note at the bottom after you complete the story. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls series. My name might be Allie, but I'm not Ally Carter.**

Home

"What are you doing here?" she says looking up from the couch she is perched on, located in the living room of her new apartment in California.

She has been on the run from the COC for 3 months. She had left Gallagher and all her friends and family behind. She had done it for their safety. She didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of her.

She also left for answers. The answers everyone else seemed to have but no one would tell her. She had found those answers, the answers about her dad, a month ago. She had finally accepted her daddy was gone.

She had found other information as well, Information about her family. Hell, she had even found some stuff about the man standing in front of her right now.

"I came to make sure you were ok. Everyone is worried. I also came to see if you found anything?" the man in her doorway said. She looked up at him. "Yeah I did, _Uncle Joe_," she said, emphasizing the new discovery, "and I'm fine."

He chuckled. It was nice to see him laugh. Last time she saw him he had been in a coma. She was glad to see that he was okay. "You found out about that huh? Well now you know why I'm so anxious for my _goddaughter_ to come home."

Cammie smiled up to him where he was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. It was nice to have company. The only people she had had any interaction with in the last few months were COC goons she _persuaded_ to give information to her. It was nice to be around 'family'.

"You're going to make me come back now, huh?" she murmured, picking up the remote and turning the TV off.

"I won't make you come back if you don't want to Cammie; we just all would appreciate it if you did. They miss you a lot, especially your mother." She frowned when he told her this. Getting up off the couch she walked past him in to the kitchen, trying to avoid his eyes the whole time.

She placed her dinner plate in the sink and sighed. Without looking at him she replied, pain evident in her voice, "You have no idea how much I want to go back. I miss them so much. Hell, I even missed you," she joked weakly, "but it's too dangerous. Everyone I'm around always seems to get hurt."

He walked over an embraced her in a comforting fatherly hug. It was nice to have someone to comfort her like that. He would never replace her daddy, but it was a nice substitute. It was close enough.

It was weird. Out of all the people they could have sent to bring her home to Gallagher, they sent Joseph Solomon. What she found even weirder was the fact that she probably would have ignored anyone else they sent to get her. But instead she stood there in his fatherly embrace, balling her eyes out.

She cried for her dad who had suffered a horrible death. She cried for her mother who would never have the warm embrace of her husband again. She cried for the Joe, who had lost his best friend. She cried for herself, because she would never have her daddy back.

She claimed to have accepted that he was gone, but she was a spy. She was trained to lie. And she knew herself well enough know that she would cry for him again. She would never be fully over it.

She might be saddened by her loss. But life was too short to spend all her time moping about it.

She wasn't going to spend all her time alone either.

These are the reasons she escaped Joe's embrace and began packing up her stuff. That is why she packer her luggage and threw it in the back of his car. That's why she chose to drive home with her Goddad.

Because despite all the possibilities of people getting hurt, and deaths. Cammie knew she couldn't do this alone. And she knew that with the help of her family she could finish what her dad had started, and take down the circle.

Her train of thought stopped as they pulled up to the Gallagher Gates. As soon as she got out of the car and heard the frantic calls of "Cammie!" she knew she was home.

**AN: I apologize if this is not the best story. I'm not really the creative writing type, but I had this idea so I figured I might as well post it. I really just wanted to get my idea out there to promote more stories like this. I find the whole Cammie/Joe relationship intriguing, and I don't mean a romance. I mean the father/daughter relationship they have. And again, I doubt this is the best story, I just wanted to get my ideas out there. I also apologize for any grammar/spelling errors.**

**Ps. Reviews and Criticism are welcome.**

**Thanks! -Allie**


End file.
